The invention relates to a printer for printing out a report relating to data recorded by a tachograph in a commercial vehicle, comprising a supply of printing medium, comprising a medium transport device by means of which printing medium can be conveyed in an output transport direction, comprising a control unit which controls at least the medium transport device. In addition, a method for controlling a printer of the aforementioned type is a subject of the invention.
German patent application DE 102 15 122 has already disclosed such a printer. These apparatuses are often of small format, and the printing medium, stored in a printing supply as a coiled strip, is provided with a print-out by means of a print head in the thermal printing process. The printing medium regularly rests on a pressure roller, which leads the printing medium to the print head, even during stoppages. If a printer, in particular of the type described here, is not used for a relatively long time, the printing medium can enter into an adhesive connection, in particular bond adhesively, with components on which it rests, under the action of the atmospheric humidity of the surroundings and the temperature fluctuations. This process is particularly critical in the case of a printer of a tachograph in a commercial vehicle, where all the unfavorable factors which accelerate the undesired process are present. The printing medium is regularly designed as suitable for thermal printing at this location, from time to time the atmospheric humidity is relatively high and the temperature fluctuations are extraordinarily wide. The undesired adhesive bonding of the printing medium with components on which said printing medium rests, for example with a pressure roller, leads to a paper jam if the printer is started up in order to output a print-out after a relatively long stoppage.